


Algo precioso

by MariSolez



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Slice of Life, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariSolez/pseuds/MariSolez
Summary: Todo había comenzado en un elevador, con un comportamiento demasiado alfa y demasiado omega. Demasiado falso, artificial.Pero termino como algo más... Al final, lograron algo precioso.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 19





	Algo precioso

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que no soy buena con los títulos y los resúmenes.

  
Todo había comenzado en un elevador, una caja de metal que subía y bajaba, solo poleas, alambres, mecanismos, electricidad, peso y gravedad, física básica.

Pero también había habido algo más, un gas de extraño color.

Tony recordaba entrar apresuradamente al elevador, starkpad en mano, miles de cosas pendientes por hacer, ni siquiera había mirado hacía arriba, solo había entrado inmerso en la tableta sin estar consciente de su entorno.

Un saludo tenso de alguien que no lo toleraba fue lo que lo había hecho percatarse de no estar solo.

Recordaba haber dado un rápido vistazo a Steve Rogers vestido pulcramente de traje para la audiencia, una respuesta igual de incomoda de parte del alfa antes de que la musiquilla del elevador llenara el silencio.

Una falla mecánica, luces que se apagaron, recordaba sentirse claustrofóbico, recordaba comenzar a quejarse de las malas instalaciones gubernamentales, una forma de afrontar la situación, recordaba sentirse confuso, mirar hacia abajo y ver humo rojo.

Recordaba la orden cortante y enojada de que se callara, una orden producto de los nervios y confusión más que de la ira.

También había sentido eso, pero inmediatamente había dejado de hablar sin quererlo, alzando la mirada, dejando caer la tableta, mientras sentía como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera su columna vertebral, su piel erizada y su cuerpo en algún punto había comenzado a temblar.

Entonces el gas en mayor cantidad, filtrándose rápidamente, llenando el elevador.

El aroma y gruñidos vinieron después, un potente celo asaltándolo, haciéndolo sentir asustado como muy pocas veces lo había estado en su vida.

Demasiadas feromonas, demasiada agresividad.

Un comportamiento demasiado alfa y demasiado omega. Demasiado falso, artificial.

Recordaba ceder al verse superado por su biología, al encontrase mojado y necesitado, recordaba pupilas dilatadas y el sudor de dos cuerpos, recordaba el sonido de ropa siendo rasgada, recordaba por unos minutos, después del dolor, los huesos rotos y la sangre, recordaba rendirse completamente en medio del aturdimiento.

Después de los gruñidos, gemidos y mordidas, después del movimiento frenético de dos cuerpos chocando, del comportamiento instintivo, Tony recordaba ver las puertas siendo abiertas, recordaba a hombres armados vestidos de negro qué lo hicieron gemir de angustia, en respuesta un gruñido casi bestial, recordaba el sonido de disparos, la sangre, el cuerpo desnudo de Steve y él siendo transportado, jalado hacia fuera sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Entonces había notado un olor familiar, gritos, sonidos de pelea y disparos, el dolor en su rostro al caer al suelo frio, recordaba sentir su cuerpo adormecido, párpados pesados y la imagen de Steve ensangrentado tirado en piso del elevador.

Gas rojo disipándose.

Recordaba ver a Pepper llegar cuando alguien lo había sentado contra una pared y lo habían cubierto con una manta, ella había estado en un estado de furia, como nunca la había visto, acunándolo después en sus brazos, llorando por alguna razón incomprensible para él, recordaba no poder desviar la mirada de su cuerpo, observandose en un nebuloso estado mental.

Recordaba más movimiento, un auto, el semblante duro de Happy, recordaba el rostro lleno de lastima de un médico omega, una habitación de hospital.

Al final, Tony recordaba cerrar los ojos cuando un sollozo distante de alguien lleno la habitación.

**************

Steve despertó de golpe.

Párpados arriba, ojos al principio desenfocados, luego de segundos se sentó, jaló sus brazos al verlos atados desde sus muñecas, debido a eso observó su alrededor sintiéndose confundido y sospechoso, sintió cierto alivio al descubrir que estaba en lo que parecía ser un hospital, relajó su respiración sin intentar otra vez deshacerse de las ataduras, pensó que debía de haber una razón importante para que hayan creído que era necesario atarlo.

A Steve no le gustaban los hospitales, al menos no había despertado para ver un ridículo montaje de un hospital de los años cuarenta, tampoco había sido enviado ahí después de casi haber sido asesinado por su ex mejor amigo.

La última vez le tomo semanas recuperarse tras el incidente de SHIELD, ahora no podía recordar que había sucedido para estar otra vez en un hospital.

No saberlo le molestaba, lo ponía intranquilo.

Un toque en la puerta llamó su atención, segundos después sonrió aliviado al ver a Sam.

—Hola.

—Estas despierto… ¿Cómo te sientes?

Steve se miró así mismo, a la venda alrededor de su brazo y pecho.

—Bien, solo… ¿sabes como llegué aquí?

Sam cerró la puerta a su espalda, en su rostro serio apareció un rastro de complicadas emociones.

—¿Qué recuerdas?

—No mucho en realidad —lo miró comenzando a sentirse confundido ante lo tenso que parecía —. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Sam respiró hondo. —Ocurrió algo, en tu visita al senado, un ataque.

—¿Hydra?

—Esta casi confirmado. —Sam se veía como si quisiera estar en cualquier otro lugar, haciendo cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—De alguna forma consiguieron penetrar el sistema de seguridad del edificio… quedaste atrapado en un elevador. —La expresión de Sam se volvió por unos segundos, furibunda.

—¿Y? —instó ante su extraña expresión.

—Con Stark… fue un ataque dirigido a ambos.

Parpadeo, no recordaba a haberse reunido con Tony. —… Ya veo, ¿él está bien?

Sam apartó bruscamente la mirada. Steve sintió un mal presentimiento ante su clara renuencia a hablar.

—¿Sam?

—Hydra hizo algo —su rostro cayó —. Los drogaron, encerrados dentro del elevador ustedes… —El beta parecía incapaz de saber como continuar.

—¿Nos atacamos? —Steve no entendía porque Hydra querría drogarlos y hacerlos pelear, no tenia sentido, o quizás si, era Hydra después de todo, no mucho de lo que hacían tenia sentido para él.

—No… un poco… es… difícil de decirlo, Cap.

—¿Lo lastime? —inquirió con culpa. Ambos no se llevaban mal, pero tampoco bien, no significaba que quisiera hacerle daño.

—Algunas contusiones y un hueso roto, además de… —Sam apretó sus labios.

Se sentía cada vez más preocupado. —¿De qué, Sam?

—Esta droga los indujo a… —el beta volvió a cerrar la boca y bajar la mirada.

Intentó sonreír tranquilizador a pesar de estar lejos de sentirse así. — Sam, solo dilo.

—Al celo —miró a Steve con pena —. Los indujo al celo, a ambos. Mira lo que ocurrió no fue tu culpa, Steve, fue Hydra, no sabemos con exactitud qué planeaban al hacer algo como eso. Al final te dispararon e intentaban llevarse a ambos cuando Natasha y Clint aparecieron.

Steve lo miró fijamente, digiriendo sus palabras. Su cuerpo y mente paralizados.

—Nosotros… yo… ¿Qué le hice? —susurro al encontrar su voz.

—Ustedes actuaron bajo la influencia de la droga, tú siendo un alfa y Tony un omega… lo marcaste. —Sam comenzó acercarse lentamente, su mirada llena de pesar—. Fue un accidente.

Steve abrió la boca sintiendo su pecho apretado de forma dolorosa, respiró hondo y un nudo se formó en su garganta al mismo tiempo que sentía la bilis subir, bajó la mirada hacia su regazo. Por unos minutos, se vio incapaz de pronunciar palabra, la culpa y horror embargándolo.

—Yo lo… lastime —respiró de forma entre cortada —. Dios mío —sintió nauseas.

—No. Steve, fue un accidente —dijo con manos arriba, acercándose más para calmarlo.

—Lo ataque, Sam —dijo horrorizado ante la compresión —. Tony sin ninguna oportunidad, estuvo a mi maldita merced, podría haberlo matado, podría… Yo lo...

Steve rompió las ataduras en un gesto frenético, paso las manos a través de su cabello y jadeo en busca de aire, la repulsión hacia si mismo lo hizo sentir entumecido en su interior.

—No, no lo hiciste. Entiéndelo Steve, fue un maldito accidente, esos hijos de puta son los responsables.

—… ¿Es por eso que estoy esposado?

—¿Qué? No, maldición, eso fue por tu seguridad, la droga te puso agresivo, este es un hospital normal y los doctores temían… Dios Cap, lo siento.

—¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?

—Ayer… Stark, él… sigue inconsciente.

Steve dejó caer las manos a los lados y cerro los ojos.

—Dios…

—Steve —intentó Sam.

—Necesito estar solo.

—Lo siento…

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse, Steve dejó la camilla y arrancó las vendas de su cuerpo mientras se tambaleaba hacia el baño, al llegar, Steve comenzó a vomitar.

**************

Tony tocó el botón a un lado de la camilla. Esta comenzó a moverse, subiendo y bajando, después de minutos volvió a aburrirse y gruñó exasperado cuando más minutos pasaron en la blanca habitación, Tony miró alrededor, buscando algo en que entretener su mente, necesitaba enfocar sus pensamientos en algo más.

Si tan solo tuviera su celular, pensó, Tony suspiró y tamborileo sus dedos sobre la camilla.

La puerta se abrió minutos después para su alivio y distracción, había estado apunto de comenzar a romper el yeso en su brazo, pero lamentablemente la persona que entró, fue Pepper.

Solos sus ojos dejaban ver un gran cansancio, su atuendo era elegante y formal como el que acostumbraba usar en el trabajo, maquillaje implacable, sin embargo su expresión, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Pepper Potts no podía ocultar lo que sentía más allá del agotamiento, la beta sostenía una pequeña maleta, al encontrase con la mirada de Tony, Pepper se detuvo y tras cerrar, permaneció frente a la puerta como si no supiera como actuar.

—Traje ropa, podemos irnos hoy.

—Por fin —suspiró Tony comenzando a desconectar la intravenosa de su cuerpo.

Pepper sonrió, de forma extraña.

—¿Me ayudas a quitarme esta estúpida bata?

La beta asintió y entonces se acercó a Tony, dejó la maleta sobre la cama, estiró su mano con intención de tocarlo, pero en el último segundo se detuvo.

—¿Puedo tocarte?

Tony contuvo un gruñido molesto, en su lugar aligero su voz. —Tu siempre puedes tocarme, cariño.

El intento de humor fue en vano, Pepper procedió a ayudar a Tony a vestirse, toques cuidadosos y gentiles, el mínimo contacto posible.

—No voy a romperme, ¿sabes? —Evitó mirarla a los ojos —. No voy a comenzar a llorar o gritar, o cualquier otra cosa que tu y los médicos piensen que debería hacer, estoy bien.

Tony se estaba cansando de repetir eso, porque nadie le creía.

—Lo sé —susurró moviendo su cabello —. Eres fuerte, pero… lo que paso… Tony, esta bien si quieres.

Tras escucharla atrapó su mano para darle un apretón, ella entonces lo miró igual que las enfermeras y médicos, igual que Rhodey cuando había venido a verlo, ella, como el resto, lo miró con lastima.

Tony lo odio. Odio la pena en sus ojos, el miedo en su postura, como si no supiera que decir o hacer, como tratarlo, su mejor amiga de años, se comportaba a su alrededor como si Tony fuera a colapsar en cualquier momento.

Se apartó de Pepper para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta. Buscando una distracción.

—¿Los abogados se hicieron cargo?

—Si. Todo el personal que tuvo contacto contigo y con él firmaron un contrato de confidencialidad.

—¿Qué sé les dijo a los medios?

—Ataque enemigo fallido. Se dijo que tu y él salvaron a todos en ese edificio, dado qué su sistema fue vulnerado, no hay cámaras o pruebas de otra cosa, aceptaron eso, Natasha ayudo.

Tony asintió. —¿Qué ocurrió con el asunto de Shield?

—Apenas ha pasado un mes, Tony, pero dado el accidente, se acordó que la agencia sigue siendo necesaria, Hill se está haciendo cargo.

—Si, ella podrá. La ayudaremos si es necesario. ¿Todo bien en la empresa?

—Claro —dijo Pepper poniéndose a su paso, le entrego su celular—. Revisa.

—Te creo, Potts. —Tony se dejó guiar a la puerta trasera del hospital por la beta, vio a Happy a la salida —. ¿Qué sabemos del gas… y los hombres de HYDRA? ¿Han dicho algo?

—… Deberías consultarlo con Barton y Natasha, y respecto al gas… Bruce decidió hacerse cargo personalmente de la investigación, te explicará todo cuando llegues a la torre.

Tony dentro del auto, ya estaba revisando las notas de Bruce en su celular tras ingresar al sistema, descubrió qué solo era un muy potente acelerador del calor, tan potente como para funcionar con el Capitán América, no había efectos secundarios conocidos dado qué ya había pasado una semana y Steve y él parecían estar bien, Tony bajó su celular.

—¿Cómo está Steve?

Pepper apretó sus manos en puños, Tony evitó la mirada de Happy a través del retrovisor.

—Él… esta bien, salió un día después… Esta en algún lugar, pero sigue aquí en Washington —su voz era tensa, había enojo y quizás odio reprimido.

Tony lo entendía, Pepper era su mejor amiga, ambos se amaban de una manera platónica no comprensible para otros, se preocupaban uno por el otro, se cuidaban uno al otro, por eso entendía lo que ella sentía, si los roles estuvieran invertidos, si creyera qué Pepper había sido lastimada y herida por alguien, Tony estaría actuando peor que ella ahora, no se conformaría simplemente con odiar a esa persona.

Aún así, no quería que ella odiara a Steve, que lo culpara, Tony no lo hacía.

—Me alegra que este bien —miró a través de la ventana.

Pepper no dijo nada. Pero Tony casi podía sentir su confusión y tensa desaprobación.

**************

Habían pasado semanas, había utilizado ese tiempo para continuar buscando a Bucky. Alejándose de todo, concentrando su atención en rastrear a alguien que no quería admitir era un desconocido que no quería ser encontrado.

Sentados en una mesa Steve y Sam esperaban qué la mesera a tres mesas de ellos se acercará a pedir su orden para poder preguntarle sobre Bucky, las cámaras de servicio público frente a la cafetería habían capturado su imagen en dicho lugar una semana atrás. Una de las otras camareras detrás de la barra gritó repentinamente el nombre de Steve.

Confundido se acercó a la mujer mayor, esta tan solo le ofreció el teléfono fijo del lugar antes de alejarse. Pegó el aparato a su oído, e inmediatamente escuchó la voz de Bucky.

—Deja de buscarme.

Escuchar su voz resulto doloroso de tantas maneras, maneras las cuales no estaba listo para afrontar, quizás antes hubiera podido mantenerse firme, cuando la culpa y dolor por lo que le había hecho a Tony no lo estuvieran consumiendo.

—Buck… yo… te necesito.

Trago el nudo en su garganta con dificultad, concentró su mirada en la barra, deseando que su amigo estuviera ahí y no en algún edifico de alrededor vigilandolo. Sinceramente Steve deseaba más que eso, necesitaba más que eso, él quería a su amigo, al chico rudo de sonrisa fácil y ojos brillantes que siempre tenía un consejo para él, al adolescente con el labio roto y sangrante que se interponía entre él y una pelea, al niño qué compartía la galleta hecha por su madre y el vaso de leche medio lleno a pesar de tener hambre, al soldado valiente qué cuidaba su espalda en todo momento, Steve quería al hombre que Bucky había sido antes de caer de aquel tren, un hombre que había sido más que un amigo, había sido su hermano. Su familia.

Solo que sabía no podía tenerlo. Qué quizás nunca lo tendría de regreso.

—No soy ese a quién necesitas.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

—Hice algo horrible, Buck, yo… lastime a alguien y no puedo… no sé que hacer —susurró.

La última vez que Steve había contenido sus ganas de llorar había sido el día que creyó Bucky estaba muerto, no había habido tiempo para lamentarse y llorar por un soldado. Ahora se contenía porque no merecía el alivio qué las lágrimas le traerían.

—…

Era egoísta buscar la ayuda de alguien aun más necesitado qué él, pero Steve no sabía que más hacer.

—Solo, Buck, por favor.

—… no puedo ayudarte.

La línea quedo en silencio después de eso, pudo reconocer la propia culpa y tristeza de Bucky en esa simple oración, eso tan solo lo hizo sentir peor. Pareció pasar una eternidad antes de que alguien se le acercará y le tocará el hombro.

—Steve —dijo Sam, le quitó el teléfono para dejarlo sobre la barra —. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Era él?

Steve fijo la vista en el teléfono.

—No.

La verdad que había sabido escoció a través de su pecho y corazón, tomó aire y exhalo antes de atreverse mirar a Sam, el beta parecía querer hacer algo más por él, Steve no se lo permitió.

Dejó dinero sobre la barra y guardo su cartera antes de caminar hacia la salida.

**************

Tony fue sorprendido por la visita de Sam Wilson, esperaba no fuera como el resto que sentían la necesidad de llegar y mirarlo con lastima durante un largo silencio incomodo, había tenido bastante de eso con Clint y Natasha. Además de absurdas disculpas sobre haber llegado demasiado tarde, como si ellos pudieran haber sabido que algo así ocurriría, como si no vieran qué habían salvado la vida de él y Steve de un futuro horrible, había tenido qué amenazar con prohibir su entrada a la torre para que lo dejaran en paz.

Sus amigos parecían tener la extraña necesidad de tratarlo como si fueran a darles sus condolencias.

Tony dejó el trabajo a un lado mientras veía a Sam entrar al taller, apoyó la cadera en la mesa y alzó una ceja cuando Sam pareció sorprendido por ver a Tony actuando con normalidad. Tony contuvo un bufido.

—Wilson.

—Stark.

El beta se veía nervioso, mirando con ligero interés el taller, parecía no saber como empezar a hablar sobre lo que sea que lo hubiera llevado ahí en primer lugar.

—¿Y? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Necesito pedirte un favor, puede resultar demasiado para ti, tal vez pienses soy un maldito idiota, pero necesito pedirte esto.

—¿Se trata de Steve? ¿Esta bien?

Por un segundo, Sam pareció aliviado.

—Es… no, él no lo esta, Steve no lo esta tomando bien, le está costando aceptar que…

—¿Qué no fue su culpa? —interrumpió comenzando a comprender.

—Si —murmuró con pesar —. Creo que piensa que fue su culpa… ¿tu… ?

—No pienso eso, Sam, tengo claro quienes fueron los culpables.

Tony bajó la mirada, había creído que el alfa podría también comprenderlo, quizás no inmediatamente dado qué se trataba de Steve, pero si que llegaría a estar en paz con lo sucedido dados los responsables, Steve mejor que nadie sabía lo terrible que podía ser HYDRA.

Frunció el ceño al imaginar el estado en el que Rogers se encontraba.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—¿Podrías ir a verlo? ¿Hablar con él?

Tony dudo. —No creo que yo sea la mejor opción, verme podría catapultarlo aún peor lugar, ¿has pensado en buscarle ayuda profesional?

—Si. Se negó —suspiró con cansancio —. Ni siquiera escuchará a Barton o Romanoff.

Meditó las posibilidades, si Steve obviamente se negaba a recibir ayuda, sería mejor que viera directamente qué no había hecho nada malo. Escuchar a Tony directamente decir que todo estaba bien.

—¿Dónde está?

—Brooklyn, acabamos de mudarnos hace unos días. Él intentaba encontrar a Barnes, no fue bien. Ha estado en un peor declive desde entonces.

Tony asintió. —Bien, iré.

—¿De verdad esta bien?

Puso los ojos en blanco y lo miró con hastío. —En algún momento tenemos que vernos y hablar, Sam, es mejor hacerlo en nuestros términos, si lo piensas es sorprendente qué no nos hayamos visto ya.

—Supongo que si, gracias.

Apunto de responder, Tony vio a Pepper doblar la esquina, la rubia llevaba una bolsa con hamburguesas, al ver a Sam frunció el ceño de inmediato y aceleró su paso.

—¿Tony? ¿Qué esta pasando?

—Wilson necesita ayuda con el rediseño de sus alas.

Sam no dijo nada cuando Pepper frunció el ceño, tan solo asintió.

—… ya veo.

—Envíame la información y comenzaré a trabajar.

—Gracias… lo haré.

Tony lo despidió con un movimiento de su mano, haciendo como qué no escuchaba el sincero agradecimiento en su voz.

Tras la partida del beta, miró a Pepper.

—¿Esa hamburguesa es para mi? ¿O solo la trajiste para sostenerla mientras me miras con sospecha?

La rubia lo ignoró. —¿Qué quería?

—Un rediseño para sus alas, te lo dije.

—Tony…

—Pepper…

La rubia suspiró al final y le tendió la bolsa de papel.

—Lo siento solo…

—Solo sigues esperando un colapso.

—Estoy preocupada por ti, Tony.

—Lo sé, pero estoy bien, realmente me estoy cansando de repetírtelo.

—Es que no entiendo como puedes estarlo.

—Dios, Pepper. Fue un accidente.

—No, no es cierto. Fue más que eso, fue… una violación.

—No, no lo fue, no debes verlo así. No lo veo así.

Pepper permaneció en silencio, sus labios temblaron antes que las lágrimas comenzarán a caer por su mejillas. Maldiciendo, Tony se acercó y la abrazó.

**************

Steve escuchó el golpe en la puerta, como llevaba haciéndolo los últimos días, lo ignoró, se concentró en la mesa vacía frente a la cual estaba sentado y pretendió no saber que Natasha o Sam estaban del otro lado esperando poder hablar con él para decirle mentiras qué no lo harían sentir mejor.

No quería ver la lastima en sus ojos, odiaba ver la lastima en sus ojos. Steve hubiera preferido mil veces que lo miraran con desprecio a que le tuvieran compasión.

Clint había sido el único capaz de entender, aunque el alfa también creía que Steve no era culpable.

Los toques comenzaron a volverse molestos luego de un par de minutos, sea quien sea que estuviera del otro lado era demasiado persistente, Steve frunció el ceño y dejó la silla cuando los golpes solo se volvieron más fuertes.

Se acercó a la puerta para abrirla de golpe.

—¡Basta! —gruñó.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando del otro lado, Tony se quedo completamente quieto antes de sonreír incómodamente.

—Yo… hola.

Vio la mano del omega temblar cuando se retiró los lentes y los guardo, también vio el cabestrillo en su brazo izquierdo, repentinamente Steve sintió nauseas.

—¿Tony?

—El único —sonrió tensamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Necesitamos hablar.

Steve apretó los labios y negó. Tony tan solo bufo.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—No creo que… no creo que sea buena idea.

—Sabes que debemos hacerlo.

Steve evitó mirar el rostro de Tony. Nunca habían sido cercanos, nunca se había interesado lo suficiente en conocerlo, Tony tampoco, ambos tan solo habían sido dos hombres que podían trabajar en equipo si la situación lo demandaba, nada más, así que Steve no sabía como enfrentarlo ahora.

Había sabido que tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano, solo no creyó sería Tony quien lo buscaría.

Steve se hizo un lado, mientras el omega pasaba sin pensarlo, vio el suéter de cuello alto qué llevaba y no pudo evitar pensar en lo que ocultaba. Tony miró alrededor en su camino antes de sentarse en la otra silla frente a la mesa, supuso la conversación qué tendrían no sería agradable como para sentarse en el sofá.

Steve se sentó del otro lado, mantuvo su mirada en la mesa mientras largos y silenciosos minutos pasaban.

—Sam me visitó ayer, me pidió viniera a verte… puedo entender porque.

Él sabía como se veía, no podía dormir, no tenía apetito, no estaba entrenando, aunque el suero lo mantenía bien y sano a pesar de eso, era obvio que no se sentía así, ni siquiera había tenido ánimos para asearse a si mismo, dejando su barba y cabello crecer. Steve Rogers era un desastre y lo sabía, no culpaba a Sam por preocuparse, pero no aceptaba su intervención. No tratándose de Tony.

—No debió hacerlo, no tenías que venir aquí y… —No pudo continuar, sintió su garganta cerrarse.

—Rogers, mírame.

Steve negó y apretó sus manos en puños. Dios, él quería disculparse, pero no encontraba las palabras, todo lo que pensaba parecería tan pobre, ¿Qué era lo que le decías a alguien al qué habías lastimado así? Él no podía encontrar la respuesta para eso.

—Steve, por favor, necesito que me mires.

Cuando por fin pudo reunir su coraje, levantó la cabeza y enfrentó a Tony. No encontró nada de lo que imaginó vería en sus ojos.

—No fue tu culpa.

Steve vio los ojos de Tony, tan limpios y sinceros, nunca habría creído qué el omega podría verlo así después de lo que le hizo. El nudo en su garganta se volvió más pesado y doloroso, las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos mientras Tony continuaba mirándolo sin una pizca de odio o asco.

—Pero…

—No fue tu culpa, Steve, no me hiciste lo que crees, las cosas no fueron así, ¿entiendes?

Un sollozo escapó de sus labios, bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos en un intento de detener las lágrimas, sin embargo sus mejillas se humedecieron cada vez más.

—Perdón —susurró tras un sollozo —, lo siento tanto, yo… yo te lastime, Dios, Tony, por favor perdóname, yo no… —Steve no pudo contener su llanto.

La culpa que sentía era tan grande que se estaba ahogando, el horror de lo que había hecho estaba trastornándolo, creía no merecía perdón.

Tony no sabía que es lo que se suponía debía hacer, él no quería llorar, ni lamentarse, no culpaba a Steve, ni mucho menos lo odiaba.

Tan solo quería olvidar y continuar.

También quería darle eso a Steve, no podría proporcionar perdón como el alfa claramente necesitaba, ni odio con lo que se conformaría o creía merecer, si lo hiciera también debía odiarse así mismo, culparse así mismo y también recibir lo mismo de Steve.

Entre ellos no había culpables, tan solo víctimas, entre ambos no debería haber nada más allá qué entendimiento.

Ver al alfa era doloroso, su cuerpo encorvado se sacudía debido al llanto, Tony sintió sus propias lagrimas caer ante el sufrimiento de Steve.

Dejó la silla y llegó hasta el alfa, con su brazo derecho lo atrajo cuidadosamente contra su estómago, Steve tan solo lloró aun más e intento alejarse, Tony no apartó el brazo de sus hombros, volvió a atraerlo hasta que al final, Steve se aferró a él.

—Perdón, yo no… Jamás habría hecho algo así, nunca… Perdóname, sé que no…

—Shh —acarició su cabello rubio —. Lo sé, lo entiendo, pero no puedo perdonarte…

Steve sollozo y apretó el suéter del omega con mayor fuerza, sabía no merecía su perdón, aún así Tony buscaba brindarle consuelo por alguna razón, con su aroma intentaba calmarlo a pesar de todo.

—No debes hacerlo.

—No. No puedo perdonarte porque no hay nada que perdonar, Steve — susurró Tony —. No fue tu culpa, ni mía. Si tu me pides perdón, entonces también debo hacer lo mismo, porque también habría abusado de ti.

Una mano se posó en su mejilla, dejándose guiar alzó la mirada. Las lágrimas de Tony caían de forma suave y silenciosa, en su expresión solo había pesar.

—Yo soy el alfa… soy el soldado, soy quien…

—Eso no importa, un omega también puede abusar de un alfa, usando el calor, si yo me permitiera sentir culpable por eso, estaría igual que tu, sintiéndome horrorizado por mis acciones, pero no es así.

—Yo debí poder detenerme, alejarme, debí poder detenerlos antes —dijo con algo muy cercano a la desesperación.

—Eso es ridículo, Steve.

—Tony…

Steve pensó que Tony era increíblemente valiente, tan feroz y admirable, no entendía como el omega era tan fuerte, como conseguía estar bien, no entendía como lo había superado.

—Ninguno es responsable de esto. Necesito que lo entiendas. —Con su pulgar, el omega limpió las lágrimas en las mejillas de Steve —. Porque yo no te culpo, y jamás lo haré, espero eso de ti también.

El alfa por fin asintió, respiró entrecortadamente por última vez, se alejó de él, la ira y culpa de los ojos azules había disminuido, se sintió tranquilo al saber Steve podría manejar las cosas desde aquí, acarició su mejilla por última vez antes de retroceder.

—Gracias…

Tony negó. —Era algo que debí decirte de inmediato.

—No podrías haber sabido como me sentiría…

—Debí pensarlo…

Después de decir aquello, Tony se marchó.

**************

Dos días después, Steve recibió una llamada de Tony por la mañana.

—¿Cómo estás?

—… Mejor… gracias.

—Mmm —tarareo Tony a través de la línea —. ¿Ya desayunaste?

—… No, ¿por qué?

—Quiero desayunar contigo hoy.  
Steve se sintió nervioso. —Tony no creo que…

—¿No quieres?

—… Quiero —susurró, sorprendido por su propia respuesta.

—Pasaré por ti en treinta minutos.

—Yo… —No pudo decir nada, la llamada terminó tan abruptamente como comenzó.

Una hora después Steve se encontraba en un pequeño y modesto restaurante en Queens. No creyó qué a Tony le gustaran ese tipo de lugares, pensó Tony se guiaría más por el lujo y la extravagancia, quizás no siempre lo hacía.

Steve vio su plato, no había tomado ni siquiera un bocado de lo que Tony le había ordenado.

—Te afeitaste —comentó Tony con algo cercano a la aprobación.

Steve tocó su barbilla. —Si.

Hubo silencio después de eso, incómodo, Steve escuchó a Tony pedir más café.

—¿Quién es tu artista favorito? —preguntó repentinamente.

Parpadeo después de ver a la mesera alejarse. —Yo… no creo tener uno en específico.

El omega alzó una ceja. —¿De verdad?

—Me gusta Picasso, Van gogh, Rembrant…

—Mmm, diferentes estilos. A mi me encanta Monet —apoyó su barbilla en su palma.

—Si, su trabajo es realmente bello.

—Sin embargo Picasso, su trabajo me parece… feo. Pero bueno, quizás simplemente no lo entiendo. Nunca fui bueno para comprender el arte.

—¿De verdad? —Por alguna razón Steve siempre había tenido la impresión de que Tony era bueno en todo.

—Soy un hombre de ciencia, un ingeniero, números, herramientas. Prueba y error.

—Hay diferentes tipos de arte… el arte es subjetivo.

—¿Si? ¿Qué piensas del arte moderno?

—Bueno… —hizo una mueca.

Tony rio al verlo. —Me parece feo, no todo, repito, no lo entiendo. Pero, algunos son tan… —sus labios se torcieron ligeramente.

Steve sonrió sin poder evitarlo. La primera vez que lo hacía en semanas.

—Hay cosas buenas.

—¿Cómo qué?

—La libertad. Ser capaz de hacer y expresar lo que se te ocurra de la forma que quieras, sin reglas, sin cánones establecidos, eso me gusta, mucho.

—Veo… sin embargo las obras de Picasso me siguen pareciendo feas, prefiero mil veces a Pollok.

Tony vio como Steve fruncía el ceño por un segundo.

—No puedes comparar a Picasso con Pollok.

—¿Por qué no? Todo es arte, se puede interpretar de la manera que uno quiera —repitió sus palabras.

El alfa le dio una mirada exasperada. —Respeto tu opinión.

—Aunque seamos realistas, Pollok parecía como si solo lanzara sin sentido chorros de pintura a un lienzo…

Vio a Steve sonreír otra vez, Tony se alegro, porque sabía no lo había hecho últimamente. Al igual que él.

—¿Y la música? —bebió de su café.

—¿Qué con ella?

—¿Que te parece?

—Es bastante abrumador todo los tipos y géneros qué hay ahora.

—¿Has escuchado rock?

—No mucho.

—Eso esta muy mal, Steve, el rock es increíble.

—Prefiero el jazz, el soul, country…

—Por supuesto que a ti te iba a gustar el country.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nada. Entonces, hablábamos de rock.

—Tu lo hacías.

—¿Has escuchado a los Rolling Stones?

—Prefiero a los Beatles.

Tony abrió su boca con indignación, un segundo después la cerró.

—Okay, te perdonó eso. ¿Qué tal los Creedence?

—Me encantan.

—¿Ac/Dc?

—Por que no.

—¿Kiss?

—No.

—Jimi Hendrix.

—Si.

—Janis Joplin.

—Quizás…

—Elvis Presley.

—Un poco.

Steve vio como Tony hacía una ligera mueca, tuvo que reír por eso.

—The Doors.

—Si, Tony.

—Correcto, bien, ya, terminemos esta conversación.

Steve tomo su tenedor para comenzar a comer, su apetito había despertado, se sentía tranquilo y alegre, como no lo hacía desde antes de que ocurriera aquello. Tan solo con pensar en eso, el estado de ánimo de Steve volvió a decaer.

Tony vio eso, pero no podía hacer nada más, la realidad era que una charla vaga de arte y música no solucionarían mágicamente los problemas de Steve, tampoco los suyos.

**************

Caminaron por central park, uno a lado del otro en completo silencio y tranquilidad.

Tony vio de reojo a Steve, quien como siempre parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, volvió la mirada al frente y ajustó sus lentes antes de llevarse las manos a los bolsillos. Por fin le habían quitado el yeso. Esa mañana cuando Steve lo notó, su expresión había sido una mezcla de alivio y pesar, Tony tuvo que arrastrarlo para salir en busca de distraerlo.

Sinceramente no sabía que estaba haciendo. No sabía que era lo que lo llevaba a buscar al alfa estos últimos días, no había intención más allá de ayudarle a reducir su culpa.

No le gustaba Steve se sintiera culpable por algo en lo que Tony ya no quería pensar, pero era ciertamente contraproducente buscará la compañía del hombre que se lo recordaba en cada momento.

—¿Quieres Pizza? Hay un restaurante italiano en la noventa y tres que hace las mejores pizzas de la ciudad.

—La conozco, es un poco cara, pero muy buena.

—Vamos.

Comenzó a caminar frente a Steve.

Steve vio la espalda de Tony alejándose en medio de la luz del atardecer, un sentimiento cálido de agradecimiento rebozo dentro de su pecho.

—Tony. Gracias por hacer esto.

Tony se detuvo y lo miró, dándose cuenta que no había avanzado.

—¿Qué?

—Ayudarme.

Tony medito lo dicho mientras lo contemplaba, luego de unos segundos, asintió sin decir nada más.

Steve solo se apresuró a alcanzarlo.

**************

—¿Has estado saliendo con Steve? —cuestionó Pepper.

Tony se había estado preguntando cuando sacaría el tema, hasta ahora admiraba su contención.

—Si.

—¿Por qué?

—Por que quiero… Es divertido.

Si alguien antes le hubiera dicho que encontraría divertido al Capitán América, hubiera buscado una bebida si no la tuviera a la mano para escupir en su cara y después soltar un par de carcajadas. Era extraño como cambiaban las cosas, más bien, como por circunstancias amargas lograbas descubrir qué la persona que no te agradaba en realidad podía ser un buen amigo.

Tony nunca había tenido mucho interés en conocer al intachable y santurrón Capitán América, nunca creyó le agradaría en realidad, pero las cosas cambiaban. Ahora conocía un lado de Steve que despertaba su interés.

—Creo que es por que te obligas a ti mismo a superar esto, como una especie de terapia de choque.

Tony no respondió de inmediato. —No, eso es absurdo. Es por que quiero ayudarlo.

—¿Ayudarlo? ¿Después de los que te hizo?

—Él no me hizo nada, no me hizo nada que quisiera.

—Eso…

—Es tan culpable como yo lo soy.

Pepper apartó la mirada y suspiró.

—Lo sé.

—Él lloro, ¿te lo dije?, esa primera vez que lo busque —comentó alejándose de su mesa de trabajo —, me pidió perdón entre sollozos. La culpa que siente, aún no desaparece…

—¿Y que sientes tú? —dijo al acercarse.

—… Siento que debo ayudarlo para ayudarme a mi mismo.

Miró a Pepper a los ojos, la beta asintió en comprensión.

—Bueno…

—Si —murmuró Tony antes de volver a trabajar.

**************

El taller de Tony era increíble.

Había tantas cosas, tanto metal y tecnología, herramientas por todos lados, también había un pequeño robot de un brazo qué había tropezado con Steve al entrar antes de que Tony le ordenará se fuera a limpiar el otro lado del taller.

Todo era bastante fascinante, Steve temía tocar y arruinar algo, por lo que solo había tomado un banco para sentarse a un par de metros de Tony y verlo trabajar.

Otra de las cosas que le resultaba tan fascinante del taller, era el conjunto de olores ahí impregnados, una combinación de aceite, metal fundido y Tony. También, le sorprendía sobre todo, lo tranquilo y natural que el omega actuaba a su alrededor.

Que Tony actuará así, que le permitiera entrar en ese lugar, hacía sentir a Steve algo inexplicable, una sensación no solo de aceptación, también de comprensión, para Steve eso era mejor del perdón, por alguna razón. Apagaba el dolor en su interior.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí sentado sin hacer nada o vas a venir a ayudarme? —dijo Tony, sin mirarlo.

Tony esperó a que el alfa se acercará, después de dejar el banco, Steve permaneció de pie, la expresión en su rostro complicada, soltando un suspiró caminó hasta él para tomarlo de la muñeca y jalarlo hasta la mesa de trabajo.

—Necesito que sujete esto, aquí…

—Esto es…

—Un prototipo del escudo, si.

—…

—No pienses demasiado de ti mismo, Steve —murmuró, toda su atención de vuelta al trabajo.

Steve frunció el ceño, su corazón dio un latido, después miró el perfil de Tony, su corazón entonces pareció estancarse y dejar de latir por un segundo. Era como si el dolor adormecido despertara de golpe.

—… No lo hacía.

**************

Dentro de su departamento, Steve observó como la luz de la ventana iluminaba el lienzo.

Steve miró el dibujo qué había tomado forma por si solo, dejó el carboncillo sobre la mesa y se alejó del caballete, respiró hondo al darse cuenta lo había hecho, arrancó la hoja para ponerla junto a las demás.

Sin querer, una ves más había terminado dibujando a Tony.

Steve no podía evitarlo, llevaba las últimas semanas pensando en el omega de ojos color chocolate qué le brindaba consuelo y cariño a pesar de la injusticia qué habían vivido. Desde aquella primera visita al taller sus pensamientos hacia Tony habían cambiado, escalado. Steve, se avergonzaba por no poder dejar de recordar el dulce y reconfortante aroma del omega.

Tony le había hecho comprender, y al mismo tiempo, le hacía pensar.

Pensar en un tal vez.

Sobre que tal vez en sus términos hubiera pasado algo, que si Steve hubiera superado sus prejuicios y Tony su falsedad, quizás habrían tenido algo bueno.

Pensar en qué habría pasado si… Si Steve se hubiera tomado el tiempo para conocer a Tony, ver lo real, si Tony hubiera dejado atrás su hostilidad y renuencia por conocerlo, ¿qué habría pasado si… ?

Su pecho dolía por esa razón, se lamentaba por algo que antes siempre le había resultado inimaginable.

Al final, de todas formas, no tenía sentido pensar en algo que ahora y en el futuro era imposible.

**************

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Tony comprendiera cual había sido el propósito de HYDRA.

No había signos de su celo, la marca en su cuello aún no desaparecía… se sentía tonto por no haberlo pensado inmediatamente.

HYDRA siempre había deseado un súper soldado, la inteligencia de Tony combinado con el suero en la forma de un pequeño niño o niña, sería el arma perfecta, fácil de criar y manipular, posibilidades infinitas, agregando el hecho de que Tony y Steve probablemente habrían estado a merced de HYDRA, quizás por consecuencia las armas y tecnología Stark. Hubieran logrado escapar o no, Tony sabía hubiera hecho todo por ese niño.

Lo haría.

Nunca se había considerado paternal, no quería volverse Howard, nunca creyó encontraría alguien para emparejarse, no había estado en sus planes.

Ahora lo estaban. El ser padre por lo menos.

Tony tocó su abdomen. —Necesito decírselo a Steve.

No podía ni siquiera imaginar que reacción tendría el alfa.

**************

Steve había comprendido que no podía tener algo más con Tony, pero aún tenía su amistad, algo que se había vuelto precioso para él, no sabía donde estaría ahora sin Tony.

No después de eso. Después de la decepción de Bucky.

Steve encontró a Tony en el taller, después de una palmadita dum-e, saludo a Tony recibiendo un saludo distraído, sonrió ante eso y espero hasta que la mente de Tony estuviera lo suficientemente alejada de números para notarlo de verdad.

Y aunque sabía estaba mal, un especie de abuso de confianza, Steve respiró el aroma de Tony, disfrutando el caramelo profundo en el aire, y algo más difícil de identificar.

Steve abrió los ojos, confundido, Tony en ese momento giró, sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente al verlo, pero solo eso, no estaba la cálida sonrisa de bienvenida habitual.

Se preguntó si por primera vez había interrumpido a Tony en algo importante o confidencial, pero si ese hubiera sido el caso, Jarvis se lo habría dicho.

Tony entonces miró el vaso de starbucks, el esbozo de sonrisa fue suficiente para calmar a Steve.

—Espero no interrumpirte —le tendió el vaso de café.

Volvió a ocurrir algo extraño, cuando antes el omega lo tomaría en seguida, ahora dudo durante un segundo antes de al final tomarlo para solo depositarlo en la mesa más cercana.

Steve siguió todo esto sin decir nada.

—¿Estas bien?

—Bien, solo… pensaba en ir a buscarte, pero ahora estas aquí, debería hacer más fáciles las cosas… —murmuró sin mirarlo.

—¿Hablar?

El omega lo estudió, rasco su frente sobre su ceja.

—Tony…

—Tengo dos meses de embarazo.

Tony vio como el rostro del alfa hacía esta extraña cosa.

—¿Qué?

—Estoy esperando… estamos.

En menos de un segundo la expresión de paso a ser enfermiza.

—¿Có… cómo?

—Creo… era lo que querían… suena loco pero… han hecho peores cosas. Lo sabes.

El rostro de Steve se oscureció aun más, como si recordará a James Barnes, como si recordará todas las otras cosas horribles qué Hydra había hecho durante la guerra.

Tony permaneció en silencio, esperando, ¿qué? Era lo que quería averiguar.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Y aunque no había sabido que esperar, la respuesta de Steve no era algo que pudiera comprender de inmediato, no había culpa o lamentación, ningún sentimiento, su rostro solo estaba endurecido, como esas veces antes de una misión, cuando su mente estaba en formas de acabar con el enemigo.

Algo se removió dentro del pecho de Tony, una advertencia confundida. Inconscientemente dio un paso hacia atrás, al ver eso, Steve relajo un poco su expresión.

—Esta bien, Tony, estaré contigo, podremos… deshacernos de esto. ¿Ahora es legal, cierto? En este tipo de situaciones y… es más seguro para ti y…

Dejó de escuchar después de eso. Parpadeo confundido.

—No. Me quedaré con él. Lo tendré, Steve.

El rostro del alfa volvió a hacer algo confuso.

—No, Tony, no —se acercó como si quisiera tocar a Tony para reconfortarlo. —No tienes que… No lo quiero y tu tampoco, no tienes que obligarte a eso.

Tony solo miró a Steve, aun sin poder asimilar su respuesta.

—Pero lo quiero. Quiero tenerlo —habló lentamente.

El rubio se alejo de Tony, como si no pudiera entender sus palabras. Un momento después frunció el ceño, mientras un extraño sonido salía de su garganta. Tony no bajo la mirada, cuadro sus hombros y lo enfrentó.

Steve cerró sus ojos hasta calmarse.

—¿Cómo puedes quererlo?

—… Solo lo hago.

—Esto no es un juego, no es un capricho que…

—Lo sé—cortó con voz dura ante lo que se podía entender de esas palabras —, mejor que nadie, mejor que tú al parecer.

Lentamente negó con la cabeza, como si aún lo digiriera. —No quiero esto.

—Yo si.

Steve gruñó profundo, sintiendo su cuerpo tenso otra vez, apretó las manos en puños hasta que sus uñas cortaron su piel.

—No.

—Sé que no puedo pedirte esto, sé que no, pero… Solo quería hacértelo saber.

Steve no entendía, era como si le dejarán caer un yunque sobre el pecho, haciéndolo imposible respirar, siendo únicamente capaz de pensar en el dolor. En la decepción profunda que la noticia y palabras de Tony significaban.

—¿Qué sentirás cuando lo veas y recuerdes lo que paso? ¿Podrás con eso?

—Si —alzó la barbilla.

—¡Solo les darás lo que ellos querían! ¿Qué si vienen después? —gritó —, ¿Qué si vuelven y se lo llevan?... ¿Que harás entonces?

Por un breve momento, el omega retrocedió y bajó la mirada, Steve volvió a sentirse como un monstruo, parecía que eso sería lo normal de ahora en adelante, sentirse así frente a Tony…

—Lo protegeremos…

Steve alzó la mirada. —No sé si pueda verlo y no recordar eso. Todo esto —tocó su pecho.

Hubo un largo y tenso silencio.

—Entonces vete, yo puedo solo, lo cuidaré de todo y todos.

Después de una larga mirada, Steve dio media vuelta y se fue.

**************

—Uno pensaría que sería él quien me pidiera conservarlo, pero… —río sin humor —. Los medios tendrían un día de campo con esto, Capitán América a favor del aborto, primera plana en más de un periódico.

—Tony, él está mal, tienes que comprenderlo.

—No es verdad, él… creí ya había superado esto… yo nunca… Nunca lo creí un cobarde.

Rhodey suspiró. —Sabes que no es así.

—¿Lo estas defendiendo?

—En esta habitación esta su mayor defensor, y no soy yo.

Tony negó, dejó el estúpido vaso con jugo sobre la barra, y vio envidioso como Rhodey tomaba whisky del suyo.

—No lo entiendo.

Rhodey tomó su mano a través de la barra.

—Para él será un recordatorio constante de lo que paso…

Tony bufo. —¿Y no lo soy yo?

—No. Quizás para él estar a tu alrededor se convirtió en lo que es para ti estar a su alrededor…

—No. Para él solo era una forma de redención. O no hubiera reaccionado así… —dejó ir la mano de Rhodey —. Lo hubieras visto, fue como si le dijera que tendría al hijo de satanás —intentó bromear.

Rhodes suspiró, mirándolo, sentir esa mirada lo puso nervioso, volvió a apoderarse el vaso para distraerse.

—Tony, ¿sientes algo por él? Por eso te molesta tanto que no lo quiera…

Parpadeo, alejando el vaso de sus labios.

—No… no lo sé.

**************

Steve respiró hondo, colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas e inclinándose, sentía su pecho cerrado y pesado desde ayer, su mente estaba confusa, sentía más que dolor y decepción.

Enderezándose espero a que Sam lo alcanzará.

—Tony esta embarazado.

Sam dejó de correr y se limpió el sudor con su ante brazo.

—Oh… No sabía estaba saliendo con alguien.

—Es mío.

Sam lo miró durante largos segundos con una expresión pasmada.

—Mierda.

Steve asintió, antes de doblar sus rodillas y agacharse mientras cubría su rostro. Sentía miedo.

—Hey, Steve, ¿estás bien?

Sintió la mano de Sam en su hombro.

—No lo quiero.

—Eso…

—Pero quiero a Tony.

—Maldición.

Respirando se puso de pie, solo para encontrar la mirada de su amigo, llena de las emociones ya conocidas, lastima y comprensión.

Caminó hasta una banca para sentarse, Sam lo siguió de cerca.

—Siento como si el último golpe por fin hubiera llegado, como si esta vez, de verdad hubieran ganado.

—No puedes verlo.

—Es así, Sam. Tony… Natasha, dijeron eso, su plan era ese, es tan, horrible que no puedo… no puedo estar de acuerdo en ayudarles a terminarlo.

Tan solo pensar en lo que podría haberles ocurrido si hubieran sido atrapados, pensó en Bucky y se estremeció al imaginar un destino parecido para Tony y ese niño.

—Y… ahora… es egoísta, lo sé, pero no puedo evitar pensar que… esta vez, es definitivo, completamente, porque ni siquiera podre tener a Tony como amigo, porque cada vez que vea a ese niño, que Tony también lo vea, recordará lo que paso, siempre, Sam.

—Dios, Cap…

—¿Y te imaginas lo que sentirá ese niño? Cuando averigüe todo… cuando yo no pueda evitar mirarlo y saber… Dios, soy horrible —colocó sus palmas sobre sus ojos cerrados.

—¿Estas seguro que no lo quieres? Sera tu hijo y de Tony…

—Yo… —Las palabras de Sam comenzaron a dar vueltas en su cabeza.

Sam se alejó después de darle una palmada en el hombro mientras se levantaba.

**************

Tony se dio cuenta algo iba mal cuando, después de salir una fiesta, entró al auto solo para que los seguros se cerrarán y se diera cuenta Happy no conducía, al menos Pepper no estaba dentro, pensó mientras enviaba un mensaje silencioso poniendo su mano sobre un botón oculto en la puerta.

—Quieto señor Stark. Sea un buen omega.

Tony colocó sus manos en su regazo. El hombre delgaducho lo miró brevemente sobre su hombro, claramente nervioso aunque fingía que no.

—Déjame adivinar, Hydra.

—Cierre la boca.

Tony tarareo mientras los segundos pasaban.

—Eres un novato o algo así. Ser descubiertos en SHIELD les afecto, ¿no?

El hombre estaciono el auto cerca de un callejón, con arma en mano se giró para apuntar a Tony.

Tony cerro los ojos y negó, parecía más un robo que otra cosa.

Minutos después el hombre bajo del auto, caminó dentro del callejón para salir seguido de un grupo de hombres armados.

Uno de los recién llegados abrió la puerta de golpe y saco a Tony jalándolo del brazo, se dejó llevar mientras los minutos pasaban.

Un hombre enmascarado gruñó profundo al ver a Tony, se giró hacía el conductor.

—¿Simplemente lo trajiste así? ¿Sin atarlo, nada? Se te dieron indicaciones, herramientas.

—Señor yo… me pareció mejor hacerlo así, fue muy sencillo.

El enmascarado tan solo miró fijamente al conductor.

—Se te dio una orden, no estas aquí para pensar, soldado.

—Yo no…

Antes de que pudiera terminar, el hombre enmascarado sacó un arma con silenciador y le disparó al conductor varias veces en el pecho.

Tony miró el cuerpo en el piso, sin expresión levanto la mirada para enfrentar al alfa. Ahora se sentía más como Hydra.

—¿Ya hiciste algo no, Stark? —preguntó tranquilo, girándose hacia Tony.

—¿Te conozco de algún lado? Porque tu voz…

El alfa se acercó para darle un puñetazo en el rostro. Con su brazo libre limpió la sangre en su labio.

—Tan desesperados.

Ignorándolo el hombre comenzó a dar indicaciones, Tony fue llevado a un edificio, un especie de almacén vacío. Claramente el hombre tirado en el suelo afuera había arruinado los planes, parecía que habían decidido improvisar.

—¿Qué hago aquí? —dijo sentándose voluntariamente en una silla, dejándose atar las manos.

—Sabes que haces aquí. Tendrás algo que nos pertenece.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Quizás ya he hecho algo para deshacerme de eso. —Tony había enmascarado su olor cuando Rhodey le había dicho que ya no podía pasar desapercibido.

La risa fue profunda, pero sin un rastro de diversión.

—No creo que él te lo haya permitido, Stark. ¿El Capitán América asesinando a su propio hijo?

Tony puso los ojos. —Piensas demasiado.

—No, lo conozco, trabaje con él. No me parece ese tipo de hombre.

—Si supieras —murmuró mirando por la ventana —. Sabes lo que vendrá, ¿no?

—Los alertaste, desde el momento en que subiste al auto y te diste cuenta, deben estar ya a medio camino.

—¿Alertarlos? ¿Piensas que eso fue lo que hice?

El hombre se detuvo en su recorrido para centrarse en Tony.

—Soy Iron Man, imbécil. Esta vez, no necesito que nadie me rescate.

Un segundo después la armadura entró rompiendo la ventana.

**************

Steve había sido alertando, había estado solo en su departamento cuando la llamada de auxilio de Virginia Potts llego.

Ella había encontrado a Harold Honogan herido en un estacionamiento.

Steve sintió sus manos temblar mientras bajaba de la motocicleta frente al almacén.

Sacó el escudo de su espalda y corrió sin querer detenerse a revisar el cuerpo en el callejón, abrió la puerta solo para encontrar a un grupo de hombres siendo arrestados por varios agentes de SHIELD, pudo ver a Natasha y María hablando con Tony dentro de la armadura.

—¡Tony!

Steve llegó hasta ellos, se paró frente al traje tensando el agarre en su escudo. Necesitaba ver a Tony fuera de la armadura, su pánico no disminuía a pesar de haber visto el resultado de la pelea donde claramente Tony había ganado.

—Estoy bien, Steve. Ya no hacen a los malos como antes.

—Puedes… —señaló la armadura.

Unos segundos después Tony salió, con cuidado colocó su palma sobre su abdomen, sintiendo una inexplicable sensación mientras el ritmo de su corazón comenzaba a calmarse.

—¿De verdad estas bien?

—Si.

Sin poder seguir conteniéndose, dejó caer el escudo para atraerlo a un abrazo.

—Estoy bien —dijo correspondiendo el abrazo, pero no con la misma intensidad que Steve.

—Lo siento…

—No fue tu culpa.

—No, por lo que dije antes… Actúe como un cobarde, lo siento.

—Si, lo hiciste… Pero lo entiendo, supongo.

Steve cerro los ojos, Tony podría comprender una parte, pero no el resto.

Tony le dio una palmada en la espalda antes de intentar apartarse.

—Hablaremos después.

Steve lo dejó ir, compuso su expresión y se giró para ver a Hill y Natasha.

—¿Qué pasó?

Natasha miró largamente entre ellos antes de decir: —Rumlow.

—Escapó —agregó María.

—Le coloqué un rastreador, dejemos que nos lleve a su base. Lo hará cuando se sienta seguro —dijo Tony.

Steve asintió mirándolo, quiso volver a atraerlo hacia si pero se contuvo.

Estaba decidido. No iba a permitir qué dañaran a Tony, no iba a dejar que le hicieran algo más, nadie. No dejaría que HYDRA se acercará a Tony o a su hijo otra vez.

**************

Steve y Virginia Potts eran los únicos en la sala de estar. No era la primera vez que la veía, como solía, su expresión era inescrutable frente a él. Sabía que ella lo había odiado y culpado en un principio, pero por alguna razón eso parecía haberse desvanecido.

—Lo que dijo antes… cuando lo supo…

La vio parada cerca de la puerta del balcón, mientras esperaba Steve dijera algo.

—Me arrepiento mucho de haber dicho eso.

—¿Lo pensó mejor?

—Si.

Pasaron largos momentos en silencio antes de que volviera a hablar.

—¿Qué piensa ahora de Tony, Capitán?

—… Bajo todo lo que carga… él es la persona más fuerte y buena que he tenido la dicha de conocer.

Virginia sonrió suave, como si no pudiera evitarlo.

—A mi también me costó darme cuenta de eso. Tony es realmente…

—Pepper, te dije que fueras a descansar, estoy bien.

Steve dejó el sofá al escuchar la voz de Tony, con el cabello húmedo y en ropa suelta, el omega se veía precioso.

—Quería despedirme.

La beta llego hasta Tony para besar su mejilla.

—Subiré mañana.

Tony asintió y vio a su amiga caminar hacia el ascensor.

—Yo… solo quería desearte buenas noches —dijo Steve acercándose.

Tony vio la espalda de Steve mientras se marchaba, antes de saber lo que estaba sintiendo, lo llamó.

—Steve, espera.

—¿Paso algo? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Alguna molestia? —preguntó regresando de inmediato.

Confundido, negó con la cabeza. Miró entonces a Pepper en el elevador, ella le dio un confuso a sentimiento antes de que las puertas se cerrarán.

—¿Qué pasa?

Regresó su mirada al alfa, y recordó lo que le había escuchado decirle a Pepper.

—¿Podrías quedarte esta noche?

Steve estudió a Tony sorprendido, después hizo una mueca como si no supiera que hacer.

—¿Estas seguro?

—No quiero estar solo.

Tiempo después, ambos terminaron en la cama de Tony. Viéndose fijamente.

Steve pudo notar entonces el cansancio en los ojos cafés, también en su aroma, le seguía sorprendiendo que el omega confiara tanto en él como para dejarle presenciar eso, le sorprendía que quisiera tenerlo durmiendo a su lado, tentativamente entrelazo su mano con la de Tony.

—¿De verdad piensas eso?

Lo miró sin entender.

—Lo que le dijiste a Pepper.

Steve se encontró sonriendo. —Si.

Tony lo miró fijamente, había vergüenza en sus ojos.

—No es verdad. Lloré.

Sintió un doloroso nudo formarse en su garganta.

—Oh.

—La deje pensar que no, pero también lloré, nadie me vio, sinceramente todo fue demasiado confuso al ingresar al hospital, pero recuerdo escuchar a alguien llorando tan solo para después darme cuenta que era yo. Así que no soy fuerte, no como crees.

Steve lo contempló suavemente durante un largo momento. No sabía como no se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

—… Te amo.

Tony negó con la cabeza y rio bajito sin verdadero humor.

Steve sabía no se burlaba de él o lo que sentía, sabía que solo era la forma en la qué Tony estaba aceptando algo que no entendía.

—Te amo porque eres la persona más buena y fuerte que conozco —repitió, solo para dejarlo claro —. Te amo, Tony.

La última vez que había sentido algo como eso, había sido con Peggy. No creyó volvería a sentir nada igual.

El omega soltó su mano, Steve lo aceptó, no significaba qué no sintiera dolor o decepción, pero simplemente no había esperado nada más de Tony. Tony ya le había dado demasiado.

Steve cerro los ojos cuando sintió a Tony acercarse, respiró hondo el aroma del cabello del omega antes de colocar su barbilla sobre su cabeza y abrazarlo.

—Creo que también podría estar enamorado de ti.

Pasaron varios segundos tras la declaración, Steve no se movió, no hablo, solo se quedo congelado.

Tony pegó la nariz en su pecho oliendo la confusión y debajo el aroma único del alfa, se acurruco más contra él.

Tony había notado la preocupación de Steve por el bebe. Pensó en como nunca nadie lo había mirado como Steve lo hacía.

—Quiero esto… completo. Tu y yo… y quien vendrá. Quiero quedarme con esto, lo bueno que surgió de esta mierda.

Hubo un segundo de silencio antes de que el alfa hablará.

—Cuando supe que te llevaron, estaba aterrado. No solo por ti, no podía evitar pensar en lo que podrían hacerles a los dos, eso me consumió hasta que comprobé estabas bien.

—¿Estas seguro? No debes sentirte obligado —preguntó para asegurarse.

—... Es mi hijo. No puedo poner la culpa sobre él. No quiero hacer eso. También lo quiero, Tony.

Steve abrió sus ojos y se movió hasta poder ver su rostro, solo para descubrir que Tony también mantenía los ojos cerrados, una expresión contenta, una sonrisa serena.

Dios, pensó Steve, Tony era increíble, maravilloso como nadie qué hubiera conocido, quizás si las cosas no hubieran ocurrido como lo hicieron, jamás lo habría averiguado, se habría quedado con la falsa imagen de Tony Stark, sin nunca lograr ver lo hermoso y bueno que en realidad era, porque solo alguien como Tony, estaría dispuesto a darle una oportunidad, solo alguien como Tony estaría dispuesto a perdonar y creer en esto, solo Tony.

Tony abrió sus ojos, sonrió ligeramente exasperado y llevó sus manos hacía arriba Para limpiar con sus pulgares las lágrimas de Steve.

Steve se había culpado, torturado por algo en lo que no había sido culpable más que Tony, pero juntos podrían transformar todo eso en algo más, ese arrepentimiento y agravio, en algo precioso.

Tony, por iniciativa propia, con su mente libre y su corazón abierto, acercó sus labios a los de Steve en un beso cariñoso. Y Steve correspondió, en un beso agradecido y devoto.

_____________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, quise poner a un Tony fuerte, mi Steve llora mucho?  
> Espero haberlo hecho bien con este tema... Y lo que vino después, leí un poco por allí y por allá, esperando no romantizar nada que no debería...
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
